jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Recca Hanabishi
Recca Hanabishi (花菱 烈火 Hanabishi Rekka) is a super-powered teen who is obsessed with ninjas, not knowing he is one himself. Being a descendant of the leading line of the Hokage, Recca has the ability to create Fire. The adopted son of a fireworks manufacturer, he sometimes employs small incendiary devices or smoke bombs in combination with his elemental power to distract his enemies. He is the biological son of Oka and Kagero. Appearance Recca has black hair which is always seen in its characteristic forward curls. He is fairly tall and toned for a teenage boy. Recca's most distinguishing feature is the band-aid he wears on his left cheek which covers a scar wound that goes right into his cheek. Recca also has a strong resemblance to is biological father, Oka. On his right arm he wears a tekkou, or a fire seal that protects him from his own flames. Personality Recca appears to be, at first, a teenager who is obsessed with anything related to ninjas. He has promised that to anyone who defeats hm in battle, he will become their personal ninja. He regularly gets into street fights, and is well known for doing so in school and in his neighborhood. After promising to become the ninja of Yanagi Sakoshita, he becomes completely devoted to her, and is sometimes even over protective, however his intentions are always in the right place. Recca is however at times very cocky and overconfident, believing he can defeat any opponent, especially when it involves Yanagi, which has caused some friction between him and his friends, most often Tokiya. However, this was solved when he learned not to be overly reliant on the power of his fire dragons. Despite his hotheaded demeanor, Recca is not above showing compassion, even to his enemies. This especially holds true for those who he sees have encountered similar hardships as he has, such as Neon and Rasen. This trait has also lead to him befriending former opponents who have in turn become his allies and friends, most notably, Team Ku. History Recca was one of the warrior’s that Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung discussed challenging Powers And Abilities Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Recca has been shown to be incredibly agile and cable and he uses these skills to combine them with his various ninja tools like the fireworks and smoke-screens along with various weapons such as a kusari-gama when fighting. He is also knowledgeable in some classic ninja techniques, such as substitution which he then can apply these skills too. Enhanced Durability: Recca has been shown to be able to withstand many injuries. He has a durable, and enduring body. Enhanced Strength: Recca possesses great physical strength. He has at times shown extreme strength, such as punching Kurei through a stone wall, after being mental, and physically exhausted. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Recca is very cable at hand-to-hand combat, he is able to beat people with more experience and knowledge then him. Even without the use of his fire dragons, Recca is highly adept at fighting with nothing more than his hands. Combining this with his knowledge of the ninja he is an expert in ninja based combat. Flame of Recca Ever since he was young Recca had the ability to create fire. When he creates friction between his finger tips a flame would appear. The flame would then absorb the surrounding oxygen to burn stronger and larger. This is the flame of Recca. Before his involvement with the Madogu and Kurei he could only surround his hand with flames. He would use this to light his fireworks. Once he started to become involved in fights with his flame his skill and strength with it grew. With his stronger abilities he could surround his fists in flames to increase the strength of his punches. He was could also release the flame forward as a burst of flames. At his strongest his was able to release his flames forward continuously like a flamethrower. Recca wears a tekko on his arm that acts as a lock. It is used to control his flames from going wild, it suppresses the power of the user to the limitations of what he can control. The only time Recca takes it off is during his fight with Kurei which reveals that he has the power of the flame dragons. Additionally, Recca has no actual form to his flame, meaning that the dragons are what gives him the powers which he weilds. If Recca dies with regret in his heart, then he will become the ninth dragon, a useless being with no power that will merely take up space in the arm of the next Flame Master. Eight Flame Dragons The Karyū (Flame Dragons) are the spirits of the past 8 Hokage clan leaders living that live in Recca's flame. Each Dragon has a special ability and power that Recca masters if that Dragon acknowledges him. When used they create unique forms of Recca's flame. Recca is also able to summon more than one dragon simultaneously, creating various combinations. To summon a dragon Recca has to write the name of the dragon. He usually performs this by writing their names in the air with his hand, but he has shown that when his hands are unusable he can write their names in the ground by using his feet. Using the power of the dragons simultaneously over a long period of time exhausts Recca's physical as well as his mental strength. Category:(Continuum-32145896)